


You Always Leave Me Wanting More

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You leave these marks upon my neck<br/>And they're still there, I know, but I still check</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Leave Me Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> ["Shiver Shiver" - Walk the Moon](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqlx61D3LlA)  
>       prompted by _muffinbuttblainers_

_You leave these marks upon my neck  
_ _And they're still there, I know, but I still check_

*

"What are you doing?" Darren asks, voice originally breathless from laughter but quickly becoming due to the way Chris is crawling over him.

Chris smiles at him in that inhibited way he always does when he's been drinking, and he stretches his body out languidly like a cat until he's covering Darren's entire body with his own, his weight pinning Darren into the mattress.

"I don't know…" Chris hums, twisting a piece of Darren's hair around his finger. "Should I stop?"

"No," Darren rushes to say. He doesn't really care  _what_  Chris is doing, as long as he doesn't  _stop_. He lifts his head up, suddenly needs to kiss Chris, but Chris tips to the side and catches the corner of Darren's mouth instead. This time, Darren's, " _No_ ," is a whine.

Chris giggles, his lips dragging down to Darren's jaw and pressing messy kisses along it. Not that Darren can complain—Chris is kissing him, and that's all that matters, really.

"I'm curious," Chris breathes against his ear, and Darren's hands grip at his hips. "You always like sucking on my neck, and I like you sucking on my neck, and I wonder…"

Darren's head falls back automatically, and Chris giggles again, and for a second (just a second) Darren is distracted with the idea of tickling him. But then, well, Chris is kind of  _licking his neck_  and it feels  _pretty awesome_ , so the tickling can wait.

"You like it, too," Chris sing-songs, and Darren can't wait any longer, fumbles to draw their mouths together and kiss him.

"God yes," Darren says into Chris's mouth. "Please take off my pants now."

And Chris laughs as they fall into another kiss.

*

The marks don't stand out as much on his skin as they do on Chris's, but they're definitely there. Bitten bruises sucked out of his skin, standing out at the base of his throat and his pulse point, at the hinge of his jaw and the curve where his neck and shoulder meet. They're still fresh, and, when Darren touches them, they still hurt in a way that makes heat pool deliciously in his stomach.

"Darren?" Chris calls tiredly from the bedroom, finally awake from his nap.

Darren really hopes he's not  _too_  tired.

*

_Shall we get intimate again?_


End file.
